This version of the invention is concerned with the field of reading stands in general. More specifically, this version of the invention is concerned with a portable stand that provides a magnifier for either writing or reading so that the user can engage in either activity and be afforded magnification of the written or printed page in a variety of locations and circumstances.
Writing and reading text is frequently hindered by the inability of the person performing either task to adequately see the material, usually a writing tablet or sheet, printed page of text, or the like. This incapacity is usually the result of relatively small or otherwise illegible printed matter or typeface, performance of activities at a distance from the printed material, or a shortcoming in vision.
It is common for some people to have difficulty in writing because of their inability to see the text they are attempting to write or edit. This occurrence is usually the result of vision shortcomings of the type found in farsighted and older people. People who wear glasses to correct their vision for close work nevertheless sometimes misplace or otherwise do not have the glasses available when needed.
Many printed materials are difficult to read because of typeface sizes that are legible at only a relatively close distance, usually the distance from desktop to eye level when the reader is seated in a chair at a typical desk. Should the reader be required to leave the chair or engage in work that requires movement around or to and from the desk, the printed material usually becomes unreadable.
These problems are exacerbated if writing and reading is attempted in circumstances and locations outside of the home or work office where the normal ergonomics provided by office and home furniture is unavailable and modes of reading and writing do not follow usual patterns.
Attempting to overcome the aforementioned difficulties has resulted in a variety of writing and reading tools. Writing tools usually take the form of a device consisting of a rectangular box that is designed to fit onto the desktop and is inclined at a slight angle. The origin of the angle is nearest to the writer so that the plane of the writing surface increases in height as the distance from the written increases. In most designs, the writing tool only provides an inclined writing surface with no magnification capability. These designs are typically bulky and do not possess portable features that allow for ease of disassembly, storage, transport, and assembly.
In the case of a reading stand, otherwise known as a book stand, the tool takes the form of a modified easel upon which an open book rests in an open position with its covers placed against and secured to the easel. The open pages are overlaid with a transparent member that is releasably attached to the easel assembly. The transparent member is pressed against the open pages of the book, thereby maintaining the open pages in a fixed position for viewing. In some cases, the transparent member may provide magnification so that the open pages may be read from some distance.
In either case, the writing and reading tool is dedicated to only one of these activities. The existence of a tool designed to accommodate both activities is unknown at the present time. For example, numerous designs for magnifying stands have been provided in the prior art. Even though these designs may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present version of the invention. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,127, issued to Nelson on Jan. 29, 1985; U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,382, issued to Cowden on Nov. 12, 1985; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,647, issued to Calhoun on Aug. 11, 1987. In Nelson, an adjustable book holder with magnifying front panel is disclosed that consists of a transparent rear member and a front member. Each member is comprised of a base and a panel that rises upwardly in relation to the base at an angle of less than 90 degrees. The base of the rear member rests on the base of the front member and supports the open book in the inclined position afforded by the angle of the upward panel. The rear member in the state of supporting the book is pressed to the front member to retain the book in the open position. The rear member and the book are secured to the front member by complementary rows of teeth that lock into position. Several rows of teeth on the bottom of the base of the rear member are mated to several rows of teeth on the top of the base of the front member. The complementary rows of teeth provide the book stand with the ability to maintain books of varying thicknesses in the open position. A magnifying lens can be formed of the upward panel of the front member.
In Cowden, a book holder with magnified viewing window is disclosed consisting of a support member and a magnifying member. Each member is comprised of a semi-rigid transparent material. The support member is configured from a single sheet of said material so that it is comprised of three sides roughly resembling a triangle. The side of the support member at the rear in relation to the viewing side is configured into a lip at its distal edge. The rear side extends to and terminates into a base that rests upon the reading surface. The base extends to and terminates into a support panel that extends upward at approximately the angle of the rear side. The height of the support panel is designed to accommodate the typical book when opened. As a result, a gap is formed between the lip of the rear side and the support panel. An open book is placed into the gap for viewing. Magnification is accomplished by attaching a magnifier over the book onto the support panel.
In Calhoun, a magnifying reading stand is shown that is comprised of several members designed to maintain a book in an open position and provide magnification. This disclosure reveals a base member with a plurality of grooves perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the member. The base member is maintained at an inclined position by an angled support member releasably attached to the underside of the base member. A support member and placement member are inserted into respective grooves near the edge of the base member opposite to the edge proximate to the angled support member. An opened book is inserted into the gap formed between the support member and the placement member. A magnifying member is positioned onto the base member at some distance from the book that is maintained in the open position by the aforementioned support and placement member.
While each of these disclosures provides a means to retain a book in an open position and magnify the opened pages for reading over various distances, they do not provide the functions of a writing stand, allowing writing to be accomplished and magnified as needed. Furthermore, they retain a bulky configuration as evidenced by the methods used to accomplish the upright positioning of the open book, which usually involve a one piece support member consisting of a base and an upright support panel. This bulk increases as the number of components increase. As a result, the portability and versatility of such stands is limited.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a combination writing and reading magnifying stand. A means of meeting this need and overcoming the aforementioned disadvantages is the manufacture of a combination writing and reading magnifying stand that is easy to use, low cost, versatile and portable. In these respects, the present version of the invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus that substantially fulfills this need.